


Te Engemet, Én Tégedet

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!queen, i'm just too soft, jimercury in hungary that's it that's the fic, king!au, queen in budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Freddie suddenly sat up, excitement twinkling in her eyes. ’’Okay, so I did some research. They have a folk song, it’s really pretty. And I want to sing it for them on Sunday.”Jane was sure her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, and that just made Freddie giggle again. ’’In Hungarian?” Jane checked, and Freddie nodded, her cheeks growing flushed with excitement.’’I want to blow their minds, okay? I want them to remember this forever.”
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Te Engemet, Én Tégedet

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhnnnggg okay I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about Queen in Budapest, and I got extremely soft. There really is no point of this fic. At all. Title is from Tavaszi szél vizet áraszt, and it means "You (choose) me, I (choose) You".
> 
> Still, if you like it, give me some comments! :)

The second the door of the hotel suite closed behind them, Freddie pulled her into a deep kiss that had Jane’s breath stuck in her throat. When Freddie missed her, she always kissed like that: nearly greedy, wanting everything at once and refusing to let go, practically melting into Jane’s mouth. Jane carded her fingers through Freddie’s soft hair, curling a lock around her finger before letting it go, stroking a hand down Freddie’s cheek. It was insane, how only a day has passed without them seeing each other, and yet, it felt like they have been separated for ages: now, none of them wanted to let go, for the next few minutes at least.

Jane rested her forehead against Freddie’s when they parted to breathe, lacing her fingers together with hers. ’’I missed you.” She said softly, and Freddie sighed, ducking her head to indicate she wanted a forehead kiss; Jane chuckled softly, and happily gave it to her.

’’I missed you too.” Freddie said, the guilt obvious in her voice. ’’You know, it’s not that I didn’t want you here with me, because I did, I was just so worried about the cats…”

’’I know.” Jane cut her off gently, stroking her thumbs over Freddie’s cheekbones. ’’I’m not mad at you, Kitten. And we found someone to watch them for a few days, it’s gonna be okay.”

’’I’m so glad you came.” Freddie said, her lips curling into a big, genuine smile. ’’I’ve only been here for a day, and so many things happened already!”

’’Tell me everything I missed.” Jane smiled, and Freddie took her hand, leading her over to the large king sized bed. Freddie laid her head on Jane’s lap, curling up even smaller than she actually was, and Jane gently started massaging her temples: it was so domestic, even though right now they were very, very far away from home.

’’We came with the boat.” Freddie started, stretching out languidly like one of her beloved cats. ’’From Vienna.”

’’Motion sickness?” Jane checked, and Freddie shook her head, smiling.

’’No, it was all fine. You should have seen them, Jane. They looked so happy! They were waving at us from the shore, and they had welcome banners!”

Jane laughed softly. That was actually nothing special, fans all around the world welcomed King like that, but she knew how excited Freddie was about coming to Hungary. It was still pretty much trapped behind the Iron Curtain, and when King heard they couldn’t really have foreign bands playing in their country, a plan started to formulate.

’’They must be really happy.” Jane agreed, playing with a piece of Freddie’s hair. ’’I doubt they ever had a band as big as King here.”

Freddie shook her head, sighing softly. That was what Jane probably loved the most about Freddie: her empathy, her desire to help anybody who was in need. She, and the rest of King was all fine with decreasing the ticket prices so the Hungarian people could buy them. Honestly, if it were up to Freddie, Jane wouldn’t have been surprised if she announced they were coming here for free.

’’We’re gonna give them the best damn concert they have ever seen.” Freddie said giddily, her lips curling into an almost mischievous smile.

’’I have a surprise for them.”

Jane arched an eyebrow, and Freddie giggled like a naughty child. ’’What kind of surprise?”

Freddie suddenly sat up, excitement twinkling in her eyes. ’’Okay, so I did some research. They have a folk song, it’s really pretty. And I want to sing it for them on Sunday.”

Jane was sure her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, and that just made Freddie giggle again. ’’In Hungarian?” Jane checked, and Freddie nodded, her cheeks growing flushed with excitement.

’’I want to blow their minds, okay? I want them to remember this forever.”

Jane hummed. As nice as it sounded, she kind of had her doubts about it. Freddie was never too keen on learning new languages, and from what Jane heard, learning Hungarian wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.

’’You think it’s a bad idea?” Freddie asked shyly, biting her lip. Jane shook her head quickly, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

’’No, no, of course not. I just heard it’s a difficult language.”

’’I’m gonna be fine.” Freddie said, almost smugly, leaning up to kiss Jane on the lips again.

They parted with a groan as someone knocked on the door. They pulled apart, sitting at a polite distance from each other; both of them gave a relieved sigh when Phoebe popped her head in, giving them a soft smile.

’’Hey, lovebirds.” She greeted them, making Jane chuckle and Freddie to stick her tongue out at her. ’’I don’t wanna interrupt whatever you two have been doing, but there’s a little celebration for us in the dining room.”

’’Which means food.” Jenny poked her head in under Phoebe’s, creating a strange two-headed creature in the doorway. ’’Come on, let’s try what these folks have here.”

Freddie gave a resigned sigh, slipping off the bed and pulling Jane with her. She would have rather stayed in her room with Jane, but she didn’t want to be impolite. Not to mention, she has always been somewhat of a foodie: she liked trying new things.

There was already a huge commotion in the dining room when they arrived: the rest of King, the crew, and the entire hotel staff was there. The tables were stacked with delicious smelling food, and Freddie’s stomach rumbled softly.

The hotel owner greeted them again, apologizing for the little stag with their schedule as this celebration wasn’t supposed to be held last night, then gestured towards the tables, wishing everyone a great experience with their meal.

Brianna popped up next to Freddie, her face scrunched up and her cheeks beet red, and for a second Freddie was scared she was going to have a stroke right next to her.

’’Don’t drink that.” Brianna croaked, pointing towards a bottle with clear liquid inside. It looked like vodka.

’’It’s liquid death.”

’’What is is?” Jane asked curiously, and Brianna looked like she was about to throw up.

’’Pálinka. And it ripped my throat open.”

’’Sounds like fun.” Regina chimed in with a grin, reaching for a glass. Brianna protested weakly, but it was too late: the drummer downed a shot with a smug look. For a second, nothing happened; then Regina started coughing and spluttering, her face turning as red as an overripe tomato.

’’Oh my god…” She choked, putting the glass down with a disgusted frown. ’’This is poison.”

’’I told you so!” Brianna whined, still not recovered from the drink. Freddie, seeing her friends’ reactions, decided to postpone trying it until they weren’t surrounded by so many people.

’’How about we try the food instead?” She asked Jane, and her wife nodded, looking at the bottle with a terrified expression. If there was one thing Jane Hutton wouldn’t try here, was the pálinka.

The food also wasn’t for everyone’s liking.

’’Deaky, what the hell are you eating?” Regina asked with a frown, eyeing the weird pieces on Joan’s fork.

’’I’m not sure.” Joan admitted. ’’But it tastes good.” She turned to a server for further information, then turned back to the rest of them, her cheeks a little paler than before.

’’This is called pacal. And uhm…it’s the…it’s the inside lining of a cow’s stomach?”

’’Yikes.” Regina said, deliberately pushing the bowl away. Freddie also decided to pass.

They tried goulash instead (not after debating how ’’gulyás” was truly pronounced: what was that ’’y” doing there), which they appreciated a little more: Freddie did, at least.

’’Spices.” She sighed happily, shoveling the next spoonful in. ’’Finally, people who can cook. I’m so tired of the bland food at home.”

’’Say that again, and I won’t cook for you anymore.” Jenny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

’’Well, spices indeed.” Jane groaned around a mouthful. It wasn’t bad, by all means, but it was quite hot, and the cooks definitely overdid it on the paprika.

To no one’s surprise, even after the pálinka attack, Regina decided to push her luck again. She reached for a small bowl with deep green peppers in it, and cut herself a huge piece.

’’Oh, that’s very hot.” A server quickly jumped in. ’’I’d advise cutting a smaller one.”

’’I think you should listen to him.” Joan reasoned, eyeing the pepper. ’’I think he knows better than you do.”

Regina gave a resigned sigh and went for a smaller piece, putting it inside her mouth with an eyeroll. Mere seconds later her whole head became flaming red, tears welling up in her eyes, and she gave a miserable whine.

’’You are helpless.” Phoebe laughed, quickly pouring her a glass of water before she exploded.

’’I think this is our curtain call.” Freddie laughed, gently squeezing Jane’s hand under the table. ’’Maybe we should head back to our room.”

Jane chuckled softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Freddie’s hand. ’’Enough of the gourmet?”

’’Yeah.” Freddie laughed softly. ’’I’d rather spend some more time with you, because…I missed you.”

The teasing little tone in her voice didn’t fail to catch Jane’s attention, and she smirked, following Freddie back into her room without a word.

Their room had a fantastic view to the Duna, and Jane watched the lazily rocking boats as Freddie rested against her chest, sated and happy.

’’We’re getting on a boat tomorrow.” Freddie announced, making Jane perk up.

’’How so?” She asked, stroking Freddie’s hair. Her wife purred, tangling their legs together.

’’There’s a city not so far away, that I want to see. I heard they have awesome antique shops.”

’’Oh god.” Jane laughed teasingly, gently bopping Freddie on the nose. ’’We’re gonna carry so much again, huh?”

’’You know me too well.” Freddie laughed. ’’I wanted to buy the Parliament.”

Jane snorted, her laughter rumbling through her chest under Freddie’s cheek. ’’What?”

’’I didn’t know it was their Parliament!” Freddie laughed, holding her hands up in defense. ’’It looked like a beautiful mansion.”

’’And you need one in every country.” Jane teased, making Freddie lightly swat at her.

’’Not every single one. But I like it here.”

Jane hummed, running her fingers over Freddie’s spine, feeling every dip and curve with her fingertips.

’’So, what’s that place we’re visiting tomorrow?” she asked, and she could feel Freddie’s grin against her skin.

’’It’s called…S..Ss…I hate these double letters. S-Z-E-N-T-E-N-D-R-E.”

’’Well, you know I would follow you to the end of the Earth, so cities with weird names are all fine by me.” Jane said softly, making Freddie coo.

’’You’re such a romantic today. What happened to you?”

’’Must be the paprika.” Jane laughed, kissing Freddie’s forehead. ’’Or, maybe I just really love you.”

Freddie looked up, a beautiful, pink blush suffusing her cheeks, her lips curling into the sweetest smile Jane has ever seen.

’’I love you too.” Freddie said, kissing Jane’s chin before leaning up to plant a kiss on her lips too. She chuckled against her mouth softly, making Jane let out a confused little noise.

’’You taste spicy.” Freddie explained with a giggle, and Jane rolled her eyes, though she also couldn’t stop a little laugh from escaping.

’’Well, you could say I spice up your life.”

Freddie gave a half growl, half laugh, covering Jane’s mouth. ’’No more puns, please. You’re really bad at them.”

Jane pulled her hand away with a laugh, kissing her palm. ’’Too bad, because I was just about to make a Hungary-hungry joke.”

’’Yeah, no, shut up.” Freddie giggled, kissing her, silencing her wife quite efficiently.

Of course, Freddie wanted to see more of Budapest- ’’if we’re already here, why hide in the hotel all the time?”- and so they had to form a whole convoy to drive them across the city, but in Freddie’s opinion, it was so, so worth it.

It was a gorgeous city, and the beauty was even more evident with the night lights turned on: the buildings were huge and impressive, built in an eclectic mix of many styles, and Freddie couldn’t get enough of them. Jane couldn’t help but tease her when they drove past the Parliament- in her defence, it really looked like a mansion. It seemed even more impressive now, basking in the golden lights, and Freddie couldn’t help a little sigh from escaping.

’’What’s wrong?” Jane asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Freddie shook her head, burrowing into her side comfortably.

’’It’s just so beautiful. I want to see even more of it, you know?”

’’Maybe we could, one day.” Jane offered, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face. ’’We could come back as tourists. We could discover Budapest.”

Freddie smiled, lacing her fingers together with Jane’s. It sounded like a dream: coming back here with her wife, and just be, freely, happily. No schedules, no obligations. They could even get out of the car and take a walk. Sit down on the shore and watch the boats, trying to pronounce all the ridiculous names. They could go and see all the sights of this city, take photos of the towers and visit museums. They could try even more food, then Freddie would laugh at Jane’s horrified expression when all she tastes is even more paprika. Maybe they could even have some pálinka together, just in a very, very small dose, of course.

’’Jane.” Freddie started, squeezing Jane’s hand a little tighter. ’’Can we come back here when we’re old?”

Jane kissed the top of her head, nuzzling the shiny, black locks. ’’Sounds like a nice plan. There are so many sights that I want to see here. I want to see all the bridges. And the Fisherman’s Bastion. And we could walk around, hand in hand, two old ladies munching on some chimney cake.”

Freddie hummed softly before grinning, gently patting their chauffeur on the shoulder.

’’We don’t have to wait for the chimney cake until we’re old, right?”

Jane laughed and nodded in agreement. Some things definitely didn’t have to wait.

Jane already knew their fate when they walked into the antique shop, and Freddie’s eyes lit up like a child’s around Christmastime: she was definitely going to buy everything.

’’There’s so many lovely things here!” Freddie said in awe, holding a little doll against her chest. ’’Look at this, Jane! I believe this is the traditional wear.”

The doll was dressed in a red and white dress, with a beaded handband of a sort on her head, her blonde hair done up in pigtails, cheeks painted rosy. Freddie was never too much into dolls, but Jane only had to take one look at her smile to know that the little Hungarian doll was coming home with them.

The stories about the antique shop in Szentendre were true: you could practically buy anything, from delicate porcelain with intricate, hand-painted patterns to old hairbrushes. It was like Heaven for Freddie.

The bodyguards didn’t let anyone in the shop, but two girls lingered around the entrance, trying to look over their shoulder to peek inside.

’’Az ott nem Freddie Mercury? Tudod, a Kingből?”

’’Csak a hátát látom. De különben miért őriznék ennyire? Várj, nem most játszanak Budapesten?”

Freddie looked towards them, and gave them a smile. The girls gasped, holding onto each other like they were about to pass out.

’’Tudtam!” One of them yelled, startling the bodyguards, but Freddie waved at them, walking closer to the two girls.

’’Úristen…” the other girl said, blushing. ’’Idejön!”

’’Hello.” Freddie greeted them softly. The girls squeaked, shrinking under her look.

’’Beszélj te, te jobban beszélsz angolul!” One of them squeaked, making Freddie chuckle. She had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed extremely excited, babbling and squealing.

’’Jaj…he-hello. Auto…autogramm…?” The girl blushed, handing out a napkin for Freddie.

Freddie laughed softly, grabbing a pen from her pocket and scribbling her name, making the girls gasp, like they couldn’t believe the lead singer from King just signed their napkin for them.

’’To whom?” Freddie asked, and the girls stared at her, confused. Jane laughed in the back, watching the scene unfold.

’’Uhm…your names?” Freddie tried again, and the girls started speaking at once. It took them a while until they understood that Freddie needed some help spelling the names ’’Erzsébet” and ’’Katica”, but they managed, and the two girls bounced away happily.

’’This was really cute.” Jane laughed when Freddie returned, utterly beaming.

’’They were just adorable.” Freddie said softly. ’’I think they couldn’t have been older than maybe 17.”

’’And they were star-struck.” Jane laughed. ’’I don’t blame them.”

Freddie blushed, turning back to inspect a little jewellery box.

’’I got the lyrics too late!” Freddie whined, nervously pacing around the room. She was clutching a piece of paper, making the edges crumpled with her damp fingers.

’’What’s going to happen now?” Freddie huffed, the worry obvious in her eyes. The lyrics of the folk song arrived later than they expteced, and now poor Freddie was nearing an anyeurism.

’’I can’t make a perfect ’’á” sound. They say it like…it’s more open somehow. It sounds so unnatural when I say it!”

’’You’re seriously fretting over one letter?” Jane laughed, gently pulling Freddie down on her lap. ’’Freddie, they won’t care. They will be ecstatic that a superstar even tried to sing their song.”

’’But I want to make it perfect.” Freddie huffed, glaring down on the paper. ’’I know how to pronounce the ’’sz” now. It’s all fine. But then there’s this word…and it has a double double letter! Look!”

Jane went a little cross eyed at the ’’válasszak” word- what in the actual Hell, she thought- and she chuckled, gently caressing Freddie’s stomach like whenever she did when she was calming her.

’’Don’t worry about it too much, Kitten. It’s gonna be alright.”

Freddie sighed, tucking her face away in Jane’s neck. The nerves were practically radiating off her: she truly wanted to do this song justice.

’’Can you sing it for me?” Jane asked, and Freddie lifted her head, looking a little confused.

’’You will hear it tomorrow.”

’’But I want you to sing it only for me now.” Jane said. Freddie blushed, and Jane kissed her cheek gently.

’’Trust me, you can sing gibberish, I wouldn’t know. I just want to hear it, Beautiful.”

Freddie licked her lips. She looked down on the lyrics again, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. For someone who always stood up on stage, singing to a million people at once, she sure as hell was terribly shy singing for her own wife. 

Freddie started singing, and Jane felt her heart flutter. She couldn’t get enough of Freddie’s voice: not on stage, not here, when she was sitting on her lap. She has never heard anything like Freddie’s voice in her entire life. Jane was sure it could move entire oceans, and raise the dead. It was perfect.

’’I’m probably gonna scribble the lyrics on my hand.” Freddie admitted when she was done, ducking her head shyly. ’’It’s not easy.”

’’What is it about?” Jane asked, kissing Freddie’s knuckles. Freddie smiled softly, carding her fingers through Jane’s hair lovingly.

’’It’s a love song.” She said softly. ’’It’s about people choosing other people to love.”

Jane smiled, kissing Freddie’s throat, making her tilt her head back, and her eyes fluttering close.

’’And I choose you.” Freddie said softly. ’’For good.”

Jane cupped her cheeks, tilting her head back so she could kiss her again, tasting the pure happiness on her lips.

’’And I choose you.” Jane repeated, caressing Freddie’s flushed cheek.

’’Forever, my love.”

Jane knew it was going to be a beautiful moment, but yet, the breath stuck in her throat all the same. She watched the concert from the wings, her heart pounding inside her chest. She was (almost) as nervous as Freddie: she really wanted this to be successful. She knew how much it meant to Freddie.

The stage lights turned off, only focusing on Freddie and Brianna on the stage. This was the moment. Jane knew that after Love of my Life, Freddie will have to sing the song. She could tell Freddie was more focused on the next track, a constant worry around her eyes all throughout as she sang this one.

You can do it, Jane kept telling inside, hoping that Freddie would somehow hear it. 

Love of my Life ended, and Freddie looked towards the wings, her eyes meeting Jane’s.

’’You can do it” Jane mouthed this time, and Freddie smiled, her eyes shining like a thousand suns.

’’Now comes the difficult part.” Freddie chuckled into the microphone. Brianna nodded encouragingly, placing her fingers on the strings. Jane waited, with her breath held back.

Freddie walked closer to the edge of the stage, and started speaking again. Jane could barely hear her through the strumming of her own heart.

’’Tonight, for the first time…This is a very special song from King, to You.” Freddie said. It felt like ages have passed between Freddie’s announcement and the sound of the guitar strings strumming the familiar melody.

The audience gasped as one: they already recognized it. And then, Freddie started to sing.

_Tavaszi szél vizet áraszt, Virágom, Virágom…_

The cheer from the audience was defeaning, and Jane felt her heart soar. She wanted to capture this moment forever, wanted to store it away and always bring it forward to remember every single detail: how Freddie’s pronunciation was nearly perfect, how no one cared at all that she was reading the lyrics from her palm.

Lighters flickered in the crowd, and everyone sang as one, their voices washing through the entire Népstadion, filling the place, echoing off the walls and surrounding them in a warm, multicultural embrace.

Freddie looked utterly gorgeous, beaming happily as she sang, her eyes twinkling. She did it. She sang the song of these people, and she made them smile, she made them cry, together as one. It was the most amazing thing Jane has ever experienced, and she had been there at Live Aid too.

Freddie gave it over to the audience, letting them sing the finishing lines, so much kindness, so much humbleness in the way she gestured for the people to continue.

_Te engemet, én Tégedet, Virágom, Virágom…_

Jane felt the goosebumps rise on her arms as the last notes rang out, and everyone roared, cheered, laughed and sobbed, the sound of ecstasy ringing in her ears.

Freddie looked towards the wings again, and Jane could see the happy tears glistening in her eyes.

’’I did it!” Freddie mouthed, and Jane nodded, blowing her a kiss.

She did it, of course she did: she gave these people a gift they will never forget.

And Jane will never forget her own gift, Freddie, making the world a better and happier place, as well as breaking down barriers holding people apart for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Hungarian to English:
> 
> Az ott nem Freddie Mercury? Tudod, a Kingből?- Isn't that Freddie Mercury over there? You know, from King?
> 
> Csak a hátát látom. De különben miért őriznék ennyire? Várj, nem most játszanak Budapesten?- I can only see her back. But why else would they guard her so much? Wait, aren't they playing in Budapest right now?
> 
> Tudtam!- I knew it!
> 
> Úristen…Idejön!- Oh my God...She's coming over here!
> 
> Beszélj te, te jobban beszélsz angolul!- You talk, you speak English better!
> 
> autogramm- autograph
> 
> *
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!Queen and fem!BoRhap!


End file.
